A Twisted Romance
by Misty Claire
Summary: Rating for later chapters... hermione and ginny love story. I don't own the characters... they are copyright to J.K Rowling, so you can't sue me... but the ideas are mine.


Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K Rowling and this story is in no way incorporated with her writings.  
  
Warning: This story contains female slash, so if the thought of two girls together bothers you, stop reading.  
  
***** The Burrow, Summer Before Ginny's 7th Year *****  
  
Just after classes at Hogwarts had ended, Mrs.Weasley received and owl from Mrs.Granger.  
  
Dear Mrs.Weasley,  
  
My Husband and I are to be attending a very important conference to be held this summer in the U.S. and we were wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble that is, if our dear Hermione could stay with your family until school started. We would send over everything she needs, and her cat, Crookshanks. Please send us an owl informing us if this will be okay.  
  
The very next day Hermione was shocked when the doorbell rang, and when she answered it, there stood Mrs.Weasley and Ginny. Hermione invited them in, gave Mrs.Weasley a strong cup of tea, then ran upstairs to tell her parents of the news. She ran back downstairs calling Ginny to come help her pack her things.  
  
Over the past few years, Hermione and Ginny had grown much closer than Hermione had ever been to either Ron or Harry. Early in Ginny's 5th year, she had become very interested in her studies, and had asked Hermione to help her, and before either of them knew, a wonderful friendship had developed. Hermione was so excited to be staying with the Weasleys.  
  
***** Back At The Burrow *****  
  
By the time the group had returned to the burrow it was nearly 11 and Ron and Mr.Weasley had already gone to bed. Mrs.Weasley kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheek, said goodnight and sent them off to bed. Ginny helped Hermione carry the heavy trunk up the stairs, and when they reached the room, the duo dropped it on the floor with a large thud and climbed up on the full sized bed, exhausted.  
  
"Mind if I unpack tomorrow Gin?" Hermione whispered using up most all the energy she had. "Not at all 'Mione," Ginny replied. "Let me just grab my pajamas then and we'll be asleep in no time."  
  
The two girls grabbed their pajamas and quickly changed; Hermione into a long, silk nightdress and Ginny into her typical boxers and tanktop. They both climbed up into the bed, said their good-nights, and almost as soon as Ginny turned off the lamp, they had both slipped away into dreamland.  
  
***** Hermione *****  
  
Hermione woke up at what seemed like 4 in the morning, way too early for anyone else to be awake. She had been having trouble sleeping ever since the night attack by Draco in her 6th year. She rolled over onto her left side, and in the bright moonlight, she could just make out the dim figure of Ginny. "She has changed so much," Hermione thought. Over the last year Ginny had grown to be four or five inches taller than Hermione. Her red hair had become straight and now fell down to the center of her back. She had filled out, and now looked more the shape of an hourglass, than the twig she once was.  
  
"Actually," Hermione thought, "she looks very pretty. It is amazing how much older she looks. If I didn't know her, I would sware she was at least 19." As Hermione sat there thinking of Ginny, Ginny was off in her own dreamland.  
  
***** Ginny's Dream *****  
  
Ginny was outside on the Quidditch Fields, practicing for the first match of the season. It would be a phenomenal game, Gryfindor vs Slytherin in three days, and she had to be prepared. When Ginny Weasley practiced, she practiced for hours, and practiced hard. When she was finished, she flew to her best friends dorm window and crashed on her bed. She knew that Hermione wouldn't mind, and that when she returned (probably from the library), she would carry Ginny up to her bed as she always did, muttering about how she needed to stop practicing so much. A few minutes later, Ginny fell fast asleep. When she awoke, Hermione was carrying her up to her dormitory. Hermione set her gently onto her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her on the cheek, as she always did. Yet this time, when Ginny felt Hermione's warm lips caress her cheek, Ginny quickly turned her head and pressed her lips into Hermione's.  
  
***** Woken Up *****  
  
Just then Ginny awoke and realized that she really was kissing Hermione! She must have acted out her dream! Oh no! Thinking quickly she closed her eyes and whispered Draco's name. If Hermione were awake, she would simply think it was an accident and that Ginny had been dreaming about Draco. Ginny slowly turned back over, and tried to forget about what had happened, but she just couldn't shake the kiss from her head. As Ginny started to shift between the worlds of reality and dreaming, a strange thought came into mind. "When I was kissing Hermione, it didn't feel like just me kissing the lips of someone who was asleep. Did Hermione kiss me back? No, impossible, a girl that smart and beautiful couldn't be. could she?" And with that thought, the bewildered Ginny Weasley, drifted back to into a wonderful dream-filled sleep. 


End file.
